


Metal Man

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Mechanic!Greg, Robot!Mycroft, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: <br/>Mycroft is the Iceman, unfeeling and cold. Almost robotic. Wouldn’t it be interesting if he was a metal man? Perhaps one with a dishy, greying mechanic? Mystrade AU, either futuristic or steampunk, where Mycroft is a robot or machine of some kind and Lestrade is his mechanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Man

He was knelt between the robot’s legs, screwing a screw on the inner thigh.

The leg had given in suddenly while the robot was making coffee. Gregory heard the racket made by the falling robot and he had come to see what was going on.

"I seem to have fallen down, sir," Mycroft had said calmly. "I think there’s something wrong with my right leg."

"Okay. Stay here, I’m going to get my tools and fix it," Gregory had said and lifted Mycroft onto the table in a sitting position.

Gregory had fixed what was wrong and now he was finishing his job.

Mycroft moved his hand, letting it land gently on the silver hair. Gregory looked up and Mycroft could see his pupils grow, just a bit. Mycroft’s hand slipped to Gregory’s cheek and his thumb on Gregory’s lips. Gregory opened his mouth and Mycroft let his hand slip lower to Gregory’s neck and the racing pulse.

"Thank you for fixing my leg."

Gregory managed a smile as he stood. Mycroft’s hand stayed where it was since Gregory made no move to shrug it off. “It’s my job to fix it. I did build you from scratch, you know.” He stepped back and Mycroft’s hand fell off. “Now, stand up. Let’s see if it works.”

Mycroft stepped down from the table and tested the leg. It felt as reliable as ever. Mycroft looked up to Gregory and smiled. “Thank you.”

Gregory smiled and opened his mouth to reply. Mycroft stepped closer to him and pressed his mouth against Gregory’s. He pulled away and went to get the coffee for Gregory. He pushed the mug to Gregory’s listless hand and turned to wash the dishes.

Suddenly Gregory shook his head. “Mycroft?”

"Yes, sir?"

"What the hell was that?"


End file.
